User talk:Memnarc
Welcome Welcome to the Malazan Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Urb page. There is a lot to do around here, so we hope that you will stay with us and get around to adding more amazing Malazan facts. *'Need help?' The is a useful page, here you can read about how to successfully perform the most common tasks on the wiki. *'Questions?' Feel free to post a message on my talk page or that of one of the other contributors if you need any help. If you have a query or comment regarding specific content, it is best posted on the talk/discussion page attached to the article in question. *'Want to talk Malazan stuff?' We try to keep the discussions here related to the task at hand: building a great wiki. There are already great Malazan discussion communities such as the Malazan Empire forums, the Malazan subreddit or the Malazan Art Guild and we would recommend that you join one of these - most of us are already there too. We are happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ArchieVist (talk) 05:18, December 26, 2018 (UTC) re: CG editing of Urb and Hellian Hi Memnarc: Thanks for your additions to the The Crippled God section of the articles for Urb and for Hellian : ) I've fleshed out your versions to make them clearer as to which 'final battle' was being referred to. I've also added the needed CG citations. Whenever possible, it's very helpful to indicate which chapter of the book material is from. Good start, though...hope to be seeing more editing from you for the malazan wiki. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 04:34, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Editing of Raest's page Hi Memnarc: it has been great that you have continued to write material for the wiki! It's been particularly good that you've been including references. I did a fairly complete rewrite of your contribution for Raest, because the information in the text is more focused on Raest and Rallick Nom and less on Dev'ad Anan Tol. The info about Dev'ad could be found in Dev'ad Anan Tol and by giving the link, you do not particularly need to cover Toll the Hounds material in the Orb Sceptre Throne section. I'm currently working with OST and the info that I included was from re-reading the actual passage of OST/6. I highly recommend that you write your edits with the actual text near to hand. Don't rely solely on your memory - we all of us, no matter how experienced, find that it's far too easy to get even major details incomplete (or just not quite right) by depending on our recall of what was actually written and/or implied in the books. For example, the material that you gave about the Legate needed an appropriate reference - in this case, from OST/5. Keep working at it - experience is the best teacher : ) Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 03:28, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki Fantastic to see a new editor to the wiki - a warm welcome to you, Memnarc. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:48, January 9, 2019 (UTC) re: TH editing of "Spinnock Durav" Very good job adding valuable additional TH material to Spinnock Durav's page. Your edit was to the point, properly referenced, and showed that you had referred to the actual text. Bravo! I added some additional editing while I was about it, but your edit could have stood on its own merits : ) I'm looking forward to to seeing future editing by you for the wiki. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 02:24, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Kruppe Welcome to the Malazan Wiki, Memnarc. Thanks for all of your recent updates. I made some small changes to your Kruppe entry and wanted to make sure you were aware of some general style guidelines that may not be readily apparent. 1. All the character/location/object etc articles should be written in past tense. Generally the only places you'll see present tense used are the chapter summary pages, real world related pages like the author articles, and main book pages. You might also see present tense used in the Trivia sections of character pages. 2. When adding the different book sections (i.e. In Gardens of the Moon), we list them first by the ten original Erikson Books of the Fallen followed by the six Esslemont Novels of the Malazan Empire. We do this because most people read them that way and we don't want to inadvertantly spoil them. You might see a handful of exceptions to this rule, but it is followed on 99% of the pages.--ArchieVist (talk) 19:08, January 18, 2019 (UTC)